


free use uther

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blackmail, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, I don’t know why that ends up in all caps I’m so sorry, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, degradation kink, overuse of the word CUNT, previously max potions also don’t come cheap, referenced past physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: raihan’s a teenager and dealing with all the awkward stuff that comes with growing up- luckily he’s a miracle child with a deadbeat brother that literally can’t voice any objections.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/OMC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Uther House





	1. camboy

**Author's Note:**

> hey dawn where chapter 5 of full restores—
> 
> if you haven’t read You Are What I Take, it’s on my profile! Fafnir belongs to me and Dimension_K166, but if you don’t want to read their whole story here’s a quick rundown:  
> •he’s the champion  
> •he’s a dick  
> •he usually has a dick, and he abuses raihan with it.

here’s how it starts:

  
Rai sits in the dark cavern of his room, eager eyes lit up by the light of his laptop. He bites his lip in excitement, his single fang gleaming in the dim light.

He’s all ready, Chatotsterbate window open and lube and tissues at his side.

_welcome to xXxDragonSlayerxXx’s stream!_

“You all having a good night, my little dragons? Ready to get slayed~?” 

_Fuck._

He ran across his older brothers page entirely on accident but he’s been an avid watcher since. Their brotherly relationship was just like the their home- cold and uncaring. Fafnir hardly ever even _looked_ at him, and when he did it was with either cold hatred or indifference. 

Not online though. 

Raihans already so hard he’s leaking, and he quickly takes his cock out of his pants. Fafnir always got him so excited. Even now, with Faf just lounging on his bed in his briefs and red shirt, Raihan felt like he was a live wire.

“Little dragons, I have a big night for you planned.” Fafnir stretches, his back arching and Raihan drools a bit at the sight of his pecs. “Fucking bored as hell cooped up at home when all I wanna do is fuck my brains out.”

Maybe that’s why Fafnir was so short with him today? He was just horny? Raihan stares at his brothers face onscreen- Fafnir doesn’t even bother to hide, he loves the attention. Fuck, if Faf was so pent up Rai was more than willing to lend him a hand.

_dawnstones: BREED ME FAF_

_streetwearjunk: where is my orgy invite man_

_shadowedwolfie: peng peng peng peng_

The chat is vulgar as always, people brainlessly lusting over his brother, and Raihan feels jealousy mixed with pride. Yeah, that his brother- but it’s also _his_ brother. He nervously plucks at the keys, always scared that his identity would come through somehow.

_dragonboi: what id do to fuck your brains out_

Fafnir's hands slide down his body, making a show of it before stopping between his legs, framing his groin. “I see you’re all as eager as I am. Let’s get this fucking show on the road~” 

Faf’s thumbs hook under the waistband of his briefs and with a double fanged smirk he begins to pull them down, teasingly slow. 

“Hope all you fucking perverts like what you see.” He kicks his underwear to the floor and _Fuck._

Rai wraps a hand around his dick and moans, nearly coming unraveled at just the sight of his brothers perfect cunt.

Fafnir spreads his lips apart, his folds catching the light and glistening. “Was so fucking horny today, some little brats need to learn their place- between my legs.” He sucks two fingers into his mouth and they quickly disappear into his entrance, fucking himself hard and fast. “Gotta teach ‘em to use their fucking mouth right or not at all.” Fafnir throws his head back in a moan.

Raihan thrusts up in his hand, timing his strokes with Fafnir’s onscreen. He wanted to bury himself in the tight head of Fafnir’s cunt so badly, been dreaming about it ever since he first saw his brother spread his legs for the camera.

“Fuckin’ hell Faf…” Rai whispers. It’s a brutal pace, almost like Fafnir is punishing himself for something.

“H-haaa, I get some bad fucking ideas when I’m this horny guys… wanna pin down some innocent young thing and, _fuck-_ absolutely ruin him.” Fafnir’s free hand plays with his clit roughly, pinching it and rolling it between his large fingers, calloused from his guitar playing.

Raihan gulps, thinking back to all the odd stares Faf had been giving him that night. Surely he didn’t mean..

“Bet he’s never even seen a real pussy before-“ Fafnir continues. “I’d get him introduced real up close and personal. Sit on his stupid fucking face for hours… but you're not here to listen to me whine- or maybe you are.” He removes his fingers, dripping wet with slick. Raihan stares lustily at his puffy cunt, wanting more than anything to lick up the liquid arousal dripping onto his brothers bedsheets. 

“You’re all here for _this._ ” Faf reaches off to the side, pulling into view an XL Bad Dragonite. “This’ll fucking _wreck_ me, hope all you sick fucks enjoy~”

Raihan stares in mixed awe and horror. The toy is so _big_ \- there’s no way it’ll go all the way in Fafnir’s tight cunt. Faf doesn’t seem to mind though, his eyes gleaming in wicked delight as he pours lube over the top before pressing it against his entrance.

“Ffffuck.” Fafnir hisses as he pushes it in, his clit dragging against the textured shaft. The toy fills him past his limits and he has to stop almost immediately, just the head of the pseudo-cock stretching his walls way past what’s comfortable.

_dragonboi: giving up already? pathetic slut_

If Fafnir ever figured out it was him behind the screen, Raihan would be killed, he was sure of that. This was the only way he could get a one-up on Faf, he was sure any face to face confrontation would end in him getting his shit wrecked, but behind his online moniker he could insult and degrade Fafnir as much as he wanted. Which was turning out to be quite a lot.

Fafnir growls, baring his fangs and the sound sends a thrill down Rai’s spine. “ _No one_ fucking calls me pathetic- I’ll fucking show you, _dragon boy.”_

Rai moans, gripping the base of his cock to keep from coming right there. Hearing Faf say his childhood nickname for him in this context was too much, like a breach of privacy even worse than what he was already doing.

Fafnir grabs the base of his dildo and presses in deeper, twisting it as if that’s the secret to fitting in more. He twists it a certain way and then gasps, his back arching off the bed violently and Raihan knows his brothers found his g-spot.

“Hholy _fuck.”_ Faf moans, thrusting the meager length of the toy inside of him. With every thrust his cunt adjusts to the huge size and a little bit more slips in, Raihan watching eagerly as its swallowed by his brothers lewd body. 

_dragonboi: take it in deep you whore_

“Shut the fuck up.” Fafnir growls, his glare slightly diminished by his hooded eyes. “I’m not into that degrading shit, so knock it off before I ban you.”

_blue: back off our boy!!_

_shinykitsune: who do you think you are???_

_hrhhghrrhhggrr: ill fuckin doxx u_

Raihan smirked a little. He was pretty sure Faf actually liked it- his comments were the only ones Fafnir ever reacted to and he swears his brother gets wetter and fucks himself faster every time Rai calls him a slut. But he won’t push his luck, Faf’s fans were absolutely ruthless. 

Fafnir gets back in his rhythm, his eyelids fluttering closed as he lets out a long, drawn out moan. The toy is almost fully inside him now and Raihan can see the bulge of it in his stomach, moving in and out as his brother fucks himself to completion. 

“Oh fuck.” Fafnir gasps. “Oh fuck oh fuck _ohfuckohfuckohfucccckkkkkk-“_ His legs tremble, toes curling into his sheets as he comes undone, pulling the large toy out of his abused cunt with a sloppy wet sound, followed by a gush of liquid- absolutely soaking the sheets beneath him.

He’d _squirted._

Fafnir blushes in mortification and Raihan cums so hard it catches him off guard, shoving his fist in his mouth to muffle his shout as cum erupts out of his cock, splattering his chest. 

Fafnir moves to fucking _slam_ on his keyboard- but for once Raihan gets the last word.

_dragonboi: just like a bitch in heat_

The screen goes dark- but Rai doesn’t care. He’d seen his brother _squirt_ on _camera_ \- in front of _hundreds! That was so fucking hot._

He falls back on his bed, a stupid smile on his face. Even if Faf never streams again, that image would keep him company for many lonely nights to come.

He’s exhausted- he hasn’t cum that hard since he first discovered his brother's secret. He nuzzles his head into his pillow and is out like a light almost immediately.

He’s been asleep for about half an hour when there’s a barrage of knocks at his door, and before Rai can even get out of bed it’s kicked in, destroying the hinges.

“What the fuck?!” Raihan yells, covering up his naked chest from his bedroom intruder.

It’s Fafnir, and he’s out for blood. “ **_You._ ** _”_

“W-what’d I do?” Raihan trembles, eyes wide in fear as Fafnir approaches him. He closes his eyes tensing for a punch, a slap-

**_“I traced your fucking IP address, dragon boy.”_ **

Rai’s eyes jolted open. _OH NO. HE’S GOING TO ACTUALLY DIE._

“F-ffaf I-I can explain-“ Raihan stutters, though his mind is actually blank except for writing out his last will and testament. 

“Fucking explain then. _”_ Fafnir leans over him, his teeth bared.

“I-I-I-“ Raihan looked around the room wildly, anything to escape his brothers gaze.

**_“_ ** I’ll tell you what I think. I think _-“_ He pushes Rai down hard onto the bed, knocking the wind from him. _“_ -you get off on calling your big brother a slut. A whore. A bitch. Am I right?” He moves onto the bed, throwing a leg over Rai’s hips before settling down, straddling him. “Don’t fucking lie to me.”

“Y-yes!” Rai gasps. He has no idea what’s going on, one minute Fafnir looks like he’s going to kill him and the next he’s seated over his cock, rolling his hips down over his length. “I do!”

“Well here’s what gets me off:” He leans down close, grabbing Raihans throat with his hand and squeezing down. “ **Putting little brats like you in their place.** ”

“Y-you were so hot.” Rai chokes out. “When you- at the end.” 

Fafnir stops, another blush rising to his face. “Yeah? Want me to fucking drown you, dragon boy?”

Raihan moans, weakly thrusting upwards under his brother's weight. 

“Fucking _beg_ for it. Beg like a whore, if anyone’s a slut here it’s _you-_ pathetically jerking it behind a screen, using a fake name to call your big brother names cause you _know_ I’d fucking wreck you if you tried it to my face.” Fafnir lifts up, leaving Rai humping the air.

“Please Faf, please sit on my face- I’m so sorry, I know my place- I’m your bitch-“ Rai can’t believe what he’s saying, red faced and humiliated at himself but he _needs_ to have Fafnir's pussy on his face, to _taste_ it, fuck it with his tongue and fingers and- hopefully- his cock.

Fafnir leans back, smirking as he slowly unzips his pants. “Baby brother. I think you’re going to make a guest appearance on my next show.” 

* * *

  
What Fafnir expected was a quick bout with his brother- enough to hook the boy in case Faf ever needed him again. What he _didn’t_ expect was that Raihan would become addicted, and a teenage boy with a strong will and blackmail (the chatotsterbate site really was more trouble than it was worth) was quite literally impossible to please. 

  
  


Fafnir’s days of dominating his baby brother were over- he just didn’t realize it yet. 


	2. blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so fucking self indulgent. queenie, im sorry for what ive done to faf. im not sorry for the nipple piercings though-

Raihan paces nervously in front of Fafnir’s door. Loud music plays from the inside so he doesn’t have to worry about his brother hearing his sneakers squeak on the hardwood- but it’s his plan when he gets inside that has him worried. He clutches a formal-looking folder in his sweaty hands, and when he stops in front of the door he sets his jaw and stands up straight to his full 5’10 height. If he shows any hesitation or awkwardness Fafnir would laugh him off- just like he did last time.

The reminder of “last time” is all Raihan needs to steel his nerves. After the night when his brother broke into his room- grinding down on him, putting on a show like he was a cheap whore- Raihan has spent what felt like  _ hours  _ going down on his brother, the whole time being laughed at and insulted for his inexperience. And when Fafnir finally came- Raihan’s jaw locked and tongue numb- Raihan had went to unzip his own pants.

“The fuck are you doing now?” Faf has looked down at him with a smirk.

“I was… I thought… aren’t you…?” Raihan stammered, looking between his clothed erection and his older brother.

Fafnir let out a mean laugh. “You don’t get it- I  _ let  _ you eat me out, that’s a fucking  _ privilege- _ and it’s all you’ll ever get _. _ I’m not fucking around with some sixteen year old cock.” Faf pulled his pants back on as Raihans heart broke in his chest. “Thanks for your patronage or whatever, maybe next time drop a few watts and I’ll let you be in the same room when I stream or something.”

And then he left.

Present day Raihan tightens his grip on his folder harshly at the reminder. Fafnir had  _ left _ \- left Rai hard and aching, with a sore jaw and wounded pride. 

Raihan bares his teeth in a snarl. He’s had to listen to  _ bullshit _ about birthright and heritage his whole life and if everything under the Uther name was rightfully his- wasn’t his brother included? 

He’ll take the Championship, he’ll take the power, the love and admiration- and he’ll start by taking his brother. From the front, the back, his mouth and ass-

He bangs on the door with a closed fist. “Faf! Open up! Faf!  _ Fafnir!”  _

The music stops. Heavy footsteps clunk over to the door and it swings open into the room, revealing a glowering Faf towering over him. “The fuck you want?”

Raihan takes a deep breath and shoves his shoulder into Faf’s sternum, knocking the breath out of him and throwing him backwards into his room.

Fafnir collapses onto his ass and Raihan steps in the room, locking the door behind him.

Fafnir looks up, murder in his eyes. “You little  _ shit,  _ what the  _ fuck _ do you think-“

“Here’s the deal Faf.” Raihan looks down at him with steely confidence. “You’re going to let me fuck you- or else I’ll show Dad  _ these _ .” He throws the folder down onto the floor between them and pictures fly out, enough to nearly cover the carpet.

Fafnir picks one up. Raihan knows that particular picture well- it’s one of his favorites. Faf was on his knees, hands behind him to support his weight as he fucked himself on a thick orange dildo. His head was thrown back in pleasure but it was obviously him- and the major of the other pictures had his face in plain view.

Fafnir scoffs and tears the picture in half. “You think some pictures are gonna scare me? I’ll turn all these into confetti- and you’ll be right after them.”

“They’re all saved to a harddrive-“

“I’ll break the goddamn harddrive!”

Raihan holds up his Rotom phone. “One press of a button.” He lowers his thumb slowly. “And everything- and I do mean everything, I’ve been recording your shows for a while Faf- goes straight to Dad’s email.”

Fafnir looks at him, eyes wide in what might be fear. “You’re lying. No fucking way.”

“Do you really want to find out?” Raihan smirks. This felt  _ good! _ From this angle he could see Fafnir’s chest rising and falling rapidly, the way his eyes darted from each damning picture to the next. No wonder Faf was always so power-hungry, power tasted fucking  _ delicious.  _

Fafnir didn’t reply so Raihan shrugged his shoulders. “Oh well! You can’t say I didn’t give you a choice.”

“W-Wait!” Fafnir jolts to his knees. “You fucking- I’ll suck you off, alright?”

Raihan feels his knees buckle. “Hhhah- yes. Please.” Then he remembers himself. “I mean- get on your knees, bitch.”

Fafnir snarls. Raihan should tell him off for that- but he thinks it’s sexy. “Already on my fuckin’ knees…”

“Wow, aren’t you eager?” Raihan jokes, his voice betraying him with a weak tremble. There’s only a small distance between them and Fafnir crosses it effortlessly. Raihans brother is so tall his head is still even with Rai’s chest, even on his knees. Fafnir’s eerily silent as he pulls Rai’s half-hard cock out of his shorts but he wastes no time in taking it deep into his throat.

“W-whoa Faf! Slow down- oh gods, y-your mouth Faf, it feels so fucking good…” Raihan falls back against the closed door, his hands gripping harshly at his older brothers dreads. “Hhaa, guess you’re a real champ at sucking cock too huh?”

Fafnir’s practically attacking him with his tongue and Raihan is aware that Faf’s trying to get him off as fast as possible, get this over with. Rai lets it slide for now- even if he wants to pin him against the wall and fuck his face mercilessly- because they can work up to that. They have loads of time for Raihan to teach Faf to pleasure him correctly, to mold his older brother into his perfect slut.

Just the thought has his cumming down Faf’s throat, the older boy pulling off with a choking sound. 

“Y-you better swallow it all.” Raihan sighs, blissed out from his post-orgasm high. Fafnir glares at him but he  _ obeys _ and Raihans heart flutters in his chest.

“Now you little fucking  _ brat _ I’m going to tear you into fucking  _ pieces-“ _ Fafnir climbs to his feet, his hands reaching out for Raihan’s throat.

“No.” Rai tries to keep his voice steady, even as his brother advances on him. “You’re going to lie down on your bed and spread your legs like the whore you are.”

It works- Fafnir stops in his tracks.  _ “What?” _

“I mean- thanks for the blowjob and all but I distinctly remember the deal I gave you being ‘let me fuck you’ or I’ll tell dad.” Rai shrugs even as Fafnir’s eyes fill up with rage. 

“You  _ goddamn- _ “ Fafnir screams out every expletive he knows- but doesn’t lay a hand on Rai. He  _ can’t.  _ He’s literally powerless. Gone is the little boy that was easily pushed around, kept in line with violence and fear. Fafnir can do absolutely nothing to him now.

Raihans  _ so fucking hard. _

“C’mon Faf.” He walks up to his brother and puts his hands on the man's much larger chest, for once not worried about being beaten to the ground for such an action. “I’ll make it good for you, I  _ want  _ to. I even brought condoms.”

“You’re fucking  _ sick.” _ Fafnir seethes.

“This is all your fault you know.” Raihan pulls his brother down by the collar, forcing their gazes to meet. “If you hadn’t fucking  _ walked out on me _ , I wouldn’t have to resort to such drastic measures.” He puts both hands on Fafnir’s chest and pushes him onto the bed, following him down. “Now I have to make sure you can never leave me again.” 

Fafnir swallows so hard his throat clicks. “Fine.” He grunts, unceremoniously spreading his legs apart. Raihans face lights up as he climbs between them, nervous hands rubbing at Faf’s legs as the sixteen year old works on taking off his boots and jeans. 

Fafnir hears a sharp intake of breath when Rai gets his jeans off past his hips and he closes his eyes in mortification.

“Oh  _ gods  _ Fafnir…” Raihan moans, practically humping against his older brothers leg. “That’s so fucking  _ sexy.” _

“Shut up.” Fafnir gasps, pushing the boy off him out of instinct when Rai caresses his sex through the fabric of his maroon colored panties. They were  _ comfortable  _ alright?!

Rai stumbles back, but doesn’t fall off. “I knew this was going to be difficult for you.” He sighs, digging in the pocket of his hoodie. “It has to be hard, finally being put in your place after so long pretending to be a top huh?” He finds what he’s looking for and pulls out his prize- a shiny pair of handcuffs. “Don’t worry big brother, I won’t punish you too harshly- _ yet. _ ”

“That’s it, this is going way to fucking far.“ Fafnir tries to get up, but Rai keeps him pinned down by the hip. “If you think I’m going to let you fucking  _ handcuff me _ to my own goddamn bed-“ 

Raihan cuts him off by thrusting his cock right under Faf’s sex, the older brothers jeans only halfway down his thighs and trapping his legs together. “Think about your options Faf.” Rai breathes in his ear. “We do it my way- or you have a chat with Dad about why the Champion’s showing off his cunt to strangers online.”

Fafnir bites back another curse. But he raises his arms and that’s all Raihan could hope for. 

“Take your jacket off first.” Raihan rubs his hands over Faf’s stomach, tracing over his pecs. “A-and your shirt. I want you to be naked for our first time.” 

Faf scowl deepens, if that’s even possible. His jacket was his security blanket, always with him through thick and thin. And his tattered excuse for a shirt didn’t really cover anything anyway… “You’ll have to get off’a me for that.” 

Rai positively lights up. “Yeah! Yeah, okay.” He sits back on his knees, his hard cock jutting out in front of him and leaking precum all over Faf’s bed as he shrugs off his jacket. It’s almost cute, if you ignore the hunger in his gaze, devouring every new inch of his brothers dark skin. It’s a position Fafnir’s seen his partners in often, but the power is skewed in the opposite direction this time and it’s making his head spin.

Fafnir barely has his shirt off before Rai’s tackling him down again, wrestling his arms above his head. Faf lets him, even if he hates it. There’s a click of the handcuffs locking him in place and Fafnir bites back a gasp as Raihans attention is immediately turned to his chest.

“Ohhh Faf, Faf…” Raihan moans as he licks and bites at Fafnir’s dark nipples, both pierced through with silver barbells. “Your body was made for this. So fucking  _ lewd. _ ”

Fafnir does his best to bury his face in his arm, hiding his blush. Of course his nipples were sensitive, that’s why he had them pierced in the first place! Usually the only action they got was a sharp twist from his own hand while he got off on his own, Rai gently sucking at them was slowly driving him crazy.

“Don’t hide your face from me big brother.” Rai bites down harshly, forcing a gasp from Fafnir. “Your body already tells me everything you’re feeling.” 

Fafnir jolts when he feels Raihan tap a finger directly on his clit. “See? You’re so wet for me already.”

“No ‘m not.” Fafnir mumbles, using every ounce of willpower to keep his hips still. If he starts rolling his hips on his baby brothers fingers Raihan might think he was actually  _ enjoying  _ this. “Why th’ fuck would I get wet for you?”

“Whatever you say.” Rai shrugs, going back to pulling Fafnir’s pants down his legs. Before long he’s naked save for his panties- and Raihan contemplated whether he wants those off or not.

He settles for snapping a quick picture- Faf looks so  _ cute _ , trying to hide his red face while not-so-subtly rubbing his legs together. At the sound of a shutter clicking Fafnir turns his full glare on Raihan.

“ _ You little-“ _

“What are you gonna do about it?” Rai smirks, curling his fingers into Faf’s waistband and tugging down. Fafnir looks just as he remembers him, perfectly trimmed save for a small patch right above his slit.

Fafnir tries his hardest to ignore his brothers intense gaze between his legs but his attention is forced back when Raihan starts tonguing at his clit.

“What the  _ fuck?”  _ He gasps out in surprise.

“You said you’re not wet, so I have to do it myself, right?” Raihan looks up from between his legs, licking his lips. “Just want to make you comfortable.”

“. . . You are the  _ worst  _ at dirty talk.” Fafnir rolls his eyes and Raihan lowers his mouth again, merciless in his attention to Faf’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Faf forces himself to breathe eventually, biting his lips to hide a gasp when Rai works two fingers into him, thrusting in and out slowly. Part of him wanted to snap at Raihan to hurry it up- but that was  _ also _ what Raihan wanted and Faf would sooner die than give in.

But he can’t help the low moan that escapes his mouth when Rai replaces his fingers with his tongue, licking into him like a man starved. His nose rubs against his clit as he sucks and bites gently on his folds and Faf wishes he would be harsher- wishes Rai didn’t try to make it good for him.

“Your pussy juices taste so  _ good _ Faf.” Raihan moans and Faf cringes at the juvenile attempt at dirty talk, despite it sending a thrill down his spine.

“Can you at  _ least  _ call it a cunt?” Faf tries his best to cover up his breathy voice with a rough grunt, but he still ends up sounding to desperate for his liking.

“Cunt.” Raihan rolls it around in his mouth like a hard candy. “ _ Fafnir’s  _ cunt _. _ I’m going to fuck my big brothers tight cunt.” Rai’s eyes are wide in wonder as he slips his fingers inside Faf again, thumb circling his clit lazily.

Oh that was a bad idea actually. Fafnir feels himself shiver every time the crude word comes from his baby brothers lips- and Rai can feel it to.

“Your  _ cunt _ is squeezing down on my fingers Faf.” Rai smirks and Faf is disgusted to find himself rolling his hips. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Fafnir growls. “Just get it over with already.” 

Raihan pulls back, almost guiltily. “...you can enjoy this too y’know. I  _ want  _ you too.” 

_ “Not. Happening.” _ Fafnir‘s voice was harsh.

Raihan tightens his grip on Fafnir’s hips, nails digging into the skin. “Then I’ll  _ make  _ you enjoy it. But first I want to hear you  _ beg. _ ” He thrusts forward, the head of his cock bumping against Fafnir’s entrance-

_ “Put that fucking condom on or I swear to Arceus I’ll snap you like a fucking twig.“  _ Fafnir yanks down on the handcuffs, rubbing his wrists raw as he struggled.

“Oh! Oh yeah sorry- I'm, uh, getting ahead of myself.” Rai pulls back and Faf sighs in relief. Raihan pulls his hoodie over his head and sheds his pants, but not before digging in his back pocket for a foil wrapped packet. 

Fafnir eyes his brothers cock in curiosity. It’s size wasn’t going to be a problem in any way, and Raihan was at that age where he was on a hair trigger… though he was still hard even after the blowjob earlier. Dread rose in Fafnir’s chest at the thought of how long he might have to lie here, just a fuckhole for his younger brother.

Even worse is his cunt throbs around nothing at the thought, greedy and wanting to be  _ filled _ .

“Why do you even want this?” Fafnir barks. “To humiliate me? As  _ revenge _ ?” 

Raihan looks up at him in shock, nearly dropping the condom. “What? No,  _ no  _ Faf- do you really think that?” He looks at Faf with his Lillipup eyes, much less effective when he was naked and Fafnir was handcuffed.

“I can’t think of any  _ other _ reason for you to literally blackmail me into sleeping with you.” Fafnir grunts. 

“That-That’s not what I’m doing!” Raihan stammers and all Faf does is raise a brow. “Well I mean- I have to! Faf, I know you don’t understand, but you’re  _ mine _ . All mine! You have been since I was born, it’s my  _ birthright! _ ” 

At the mention of  _ birthright _ Fafnir’s vision turns red, twisting and pulling down on his arms. “You’re not the fucking Champion  _ yet,  _ goddamn  _ miracle child-“ _

“You’re right.” Raihan pulls off him, unreadable look in his eyes. He removes himself from between Fafnir’s thighs and slides off the bed, redressing himself.

“What, now you're having second thoughts?” Fafnir snarks, quickly switching to confusion when Raihan unlocks his handcuffs.

“No.” Raihan says thickly, watching as Fafnir sits up rubbing at his red wrists. “Never when it comes to you Faf. But you’re right- I’m not the Champion.  _ Yet.  _ After I win- after I  _ beat you  _ I’ll be back. But until then…” Like a Quick Attack he’s back on Fafnir, pressing their lips together. Fafnir tries to move his head away but Raihan follows his every move. He’s so focused on fighting off his brothers mouth that he doesn’t even think to watch his hands, so he can’t hide his loud gasp when Rai roughly circles over his clit. Raihan takes advantage of Faf’s open mouth and shoves his tongue inside, sloppily licking everywhere he could reach. Fafnir has no choice but to take it, moaning and spreading his legs as his brother fucks him with his fingers and tongue.

When Rai finally pulls back long strings of spit connect the two. “Stop streaming. And wear panties more often.” He breathes into Faf’s ear and the older brother can’t suppress his shiver. 

  
And then he leaves. Fafnir is left confused, apprehensive, and worst of all-  _ aroused. _


End file.
